


Tarte Meringuée

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Reader
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Kageyama et [t/p] sont des amis d'enfance, alors la première chose qu'il fait lorsqu'elle entre à Karasuno, c'est de lui présenter toute son équipe





	Tarte Meringuée

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, voici un OS sur Hinata qui vient d'une commande sur wattpad, on m'avait demandé un Omegaverse et de m'inspirer du oc de la personne en question, donc le voilà ! Bonne lecture
> 
> Rappel : [t/n] = Ton nom  
> [t/p] = Ton prénom  
> [c/e] = couleur yeux

Notre monde est régi par un système hiérarchique très précis. Alpha, Omega et Beta. Si ces derniers sont des hommes et des femmes parfaitement "normaux", ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Les Omega sont principalement des femmes - la particularité des Omega hommes étant qu'ils peuvent donner naissance - et ont, à leur plus grand regret j'en sais quelque chose, des périodes de chaleur. Oui, comme les animaux. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, merci. Les premières chaleurs sont d'ailleurs les plus douloureuses.  


À côté, les Alphas sont vraiment chanceux. Les femmes accouchent plus souvent de jumeaux ou même triplé, par contre les Hommes doivent être sûr de ne pas oublier de se protéger. Sinon bah… bienvenue chez les pères, parce que une seule fois suffit amplement. Leur seul problème, c'est leur tendance à être en rut devant un Omega en chaleur, et aussi leur souci de supériorité. Beaucoup d'Alpha mal intentionné profite des Omega qui ne peuvent pas leur dire non, et c'est quelque chose que je trouve particulièrement révoltant.  


Heureusement pour moi, aucun Alpha n'a jamais tenté de s'approcher de moi. Pourquoi ? Grâce à mon chien de garde. Mon ami d'enfance et le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Kageyama Tobio. J'aime beaucoup l'appeler Toby d'ailleurs, surtout quand il se dispute avec Tsukishima à propos de son poste de garde du corps justement.  


Après être entrée à Karasuno et être devenue la grande stratège de l'équipe de Volleyball, dans laquelle Toby joue (ainsi que le fameux Tsukishima), j'ai gagné toute une équipe de garde du corps. Évidemment, les joueurs ne supporterai pas que leur stratège préférée soit blessée par un Alpha en rut ! (Oui ça arrive aussi quand l'Omega n'est pas en chaleur) Je me rappelle encore la première fois qu'ils m'ont vu…

**Flashback**

Je venais d'entrer en seconde au lycée Karasuno, en même temps que mon ami d'enfance Kageyama. J'étais en train de m'extasier face à l'allée de cerisier en fleurs ; après tout c'était la première fois que j'en voyais ! Mais visiblement, mon cher Kageyama n'était aussi passionné par les fleurs que moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête vers le Gymnase et je soupirai profondément avant de lui sourire. Il comprit rapidement et commença à s'éloigner d'un air joyeux lorsqu'une odeur de séduction très épicée me piqua le nez.  


Ah, j'ai oublié de vous parler des odeurs. Les Alphas peuvent manipuler leur odeur pour attirer les Omega ou encore repousser les Alphas qui s'approchent trop près de leur Omega. Ces derniers maîtrisent moins bien cette capacité, même si j'ai la chance d'avoir une odeur d'intimidation très forte qui m'a évité bien des ennuis en un contre un, mais les Alphas sont rarement seuls et quand un Omega se rebelle, c'est rare qu'ils apprécient.  


Mais attention quand même ! Je sais que les Omega sont réputés pour être faible et vulnérable mais c'est faux. Enfin, certains le sont peut-être, mais ce n'est pas "un truc d'Oméga". J'ai déjà rencontré des Alphas qui avaient l'air tellement faible qu'ils me faisaient presque pitié. Du coup, avec mon caractère bien trempé et mon odeur d'intimidation, j'attire l'attention. Et si certains Alphas abandonnent face à mon mauvais caractère, certains se mettent en tête de me "mater" et c'est là que la présence de Kageyama devient indispensable, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais.  


D'ailleurs, pendant que je divaguais, d'autres odeurs se mêlaient à l'épicée, et Kageyama me rejoignit rapidement, menaçant tout le monde avec son regard effrayant et diffusant largement son odeur de menthe poivrée, pour éloigner les autres Alphas. Ça me rassurait toujours de sentir son odeur, parce que je savais qu'il me protégeait. Mais du coup, je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'utiliser ma propre odeur d'intimidation. Habituellement, j'ai une odeur légèrement vanillée, mais quand je m'énerve, elle devient beaucoup plus puissante et ça a même tendance à me piquer le nez. Après ce petit épisode, il décida de m'entraîner à sa suite pour voir le gymnase.  


Une fois arrivés, je pu voir que l'équipe était en plein entrainement. Kageyama les salua vaguement avant de partir se changer, me laissant seule au milieu de lycéens me fixant étrangement. Bon… il devait avoir vraiment confiance en eux pour laisser sa précieuse amie comme ça. Jetée dans la fosse aux lions comme une vieille chaussette au coffre à linge. Merci Toby !  


\- Euh… Bonjour. Tu es avec Kageyama c'est ça ?  


Je levais les yeux pour voir un jeune homme plus grand que moi, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux doux. Il semblait très gentil. Je lui souris joyeusement.  


\- C'est ça ! Je viens d'arriver et Toby voulait absolument aller au gymnase alors il m'a embarqué avec.  
\- Ah, tu es une Omega ? Demanda un petit brun à mèche blonde  
\- Pourquoi, j'ai l'air si faible que ça ? Grognais-je, déclenchant sans faire exprès mon odeur d'intimidation, mais il l'ignora  
\- Non pas du tout ! Regarde Asahi, il ressemble pas à un Alpha !  


Effectivement, le grand brun et son bandeau derrière lui avait l'air tellement nerveux que j'aurai pu croire qu'il avait peur de moi. Ah… en fait c'était fort possible. D'après Kageyama quand je m'énerve, je fais aussi peur que Daichi, son capitaine. Je me demande lequel c'est…  


\- Du coup, je me suis dit que si Kageyama voulait te garder avec lui, comme c'est un Alpha, c'était sûrement pour te protéger et j'en ai déduit que t'étais une Omega. Mais t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'en suis un ! Et puis Tsukishima aussi et regarde le, il a l'air d'un Alpha géant comme il est ! Je trouve ça tellement injuste !  


J'observais du coin de l'œil le grand blond qui avait tourné la tête en entendant son nom, avant de se détourner aussitôt, et continuait d'écouter le petit brun - Nishinoya Yu d'après ses dires - attendant avec impatience le retour de Kageyama. Soudain, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit violemment et avant même que je ne regarde, une douce odeur de citron me frappa. La même que celle des tartes meringuées ! De quoi me faire saliver… puis je me figeai. Depuis quand je m'intéressais aux odeurs d'Alpha moi ?!  


\- Ah, Hinata ! T'es sacrément en retard tu sais ?! S'exclama un chauve (Tanaka d'après Noya)  
\- Désolé, j'ai dû rattraper des examens ! Du coup que j'étais malade la semaine dernière !  
\- C'est un Omega ? Demandais-je à Noya discrètement  
\- Non, un Alpha. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais qu'il avait été absent à cause de ses chaleurs peut-être.  
\- Ah ! Il commença à rire, non non, c'était juste une grippe ! Hinata, viens voir la chérie de Kageyama !  
\- LA QUOI ?! M'étranglais-je en même temps qu'Hinata et Kageyama qui venait d'arriver  
\- Ah, tu l'es pas ? Pourtant Kageyama te protège !  
\- C'est mon amie d'enfance ! Protesta-t-il  


Je le laissais s'expliquer, plus préoccupée par le Hinata. Il faisait la même taille que moi, à un ou deux centimètres près, et semblait un peu perdu. Il avait des cheveux roux indomptable visiblement, et ses yeux ambrés croisèrent le [c/e] des miens, avant de me sourire largement. Mes paupières papillonnèrent sous le choc, éblouies.  


\- Salut ! Moi c'est Hinata Shouyo mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux !  
\- [t/p] [t/n], tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.  


J'étais vraiment perturbée par son odeur et son sourire rayonnant comme le soleil n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Je devais sûrement avoir pris une jolie couleur rouge, ce que Kageyama remarqua rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'apaisa, ne sentant rien de particulier.  


\- Donc, [t/p], tu n'as pas encore d'Alphas ? Demanda Noya l'air déçu  
\- Nan, j'ai un trop mauvais caractère, un chien de garde parfait et en plus, aucune odeur ne m'attire particulièrement. (Menteuse)  
\- Un quoi ? Marmonna Kageyama  
\- Allez Toby, c'est gentil ! Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur en m'accrochant à son épaule pour secouer ses cheveux  
\- Un chien de garde hein… je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien "Toby" se moqua Tsukishima  
\- La ferme "Tsukki" grogna le concerné  


Le duel de regard fut vite interrompu par le regard noir d'un grand brun à l'aura effrayante. Visiblement, son odeur d'intimidation servait uniquement à tenir ses joueurs en respect. Sûrement le fameux Daichi. À ce moment-là, l'odeur de citron devint plus forte et je tournais la tête pour voir Hinata à quelques centimètres de mon visage, sans me toucher mais penché vers moi. Je rougis un peu plus tandis que son air sérieux disparaissait pour voir un sourire illuminer son visage.  


\- T'en fait pas [t/p], tu es trop belle pour finir seule !  


_Ce gosse va me tuer !_   


Mon cœur rata un battement et je détournais rapidement le regard, avant de croiser celui pensif de Kageyama. Génial ! Maintenant, j'étais morte.

**Retour au présent**

Au final, j'avais eu le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, qui s'était conclu sur le fait qu'Hinata était sûrement l'Alpha qui m'était destiné. Depuis, j'essayais de travailler efficacement avec Shizuku, la manageur de l'équipe, et l'entraîneur Ukai en tant que stratège, sans être distraite chaque fois que le petit soleil à l'odeur de pâtisserie passait près de moi. Parce qu'après tout, le Volley était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.  


L'adaptation en cours avait été rapide, tous sentaient que Kageyama et l'équipe de Volley me protégeait, alors les Alphas me laissaient tranquille. Je traversais un couloir lorsque je remarquai Noya et Yamaguchi devant moi. Un détail sur la nuque du premier me rendit pensive. Est-ce qu'il était déjà marqué la dernière fois ? Je ne me rappelais pas de l'avoir vu.  


Le marquage était le moyen le plus simple et efficace qu'avait un Alpha pour revendiquer un Omega. Ça éloignait grand nombre de rivaux mais c'était surtout quelque chose de définitif et à ne pas faire à la légère. Plus définitif qu'un mariage en fait. Alors voir des Omega déjà marqué à notre âge, c'était rare en général. Je les rejoignis rapidement, très curieuse.  


\- Oi ! M'exclamais-je en leur sautant dessus, un bras sur les épaules de chacun  
\- Salut [t/p] ! Sourit Noya tandis que Yamaguchi rougissait.  
\- Je voulais te demander Noya, tu es déjà marqué ?  
\- Ah ! Il passa une main sur sa nuque, les joues rouges, c'est juste que c'est Asahi et je sais qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre alors...  
\- C'est troooop mignon ! Souris-je en lui caressant la tête, augmentant encore sa gêne  
\- Tsukishima aussi… il a dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que moi sourit timidement Yamaguchi, les joues rouges  
\- Ah, j'en étais sûre, t'es un Alpha ! C'est pour ça que Tsukishima reste tout le temps avec toi alors ! Parce que tu es son Alpha ! C'est marrant de voir que la plupart des Omega hommes finissent par préférer les hommes.  
\- Mmh… ils détournèrent le regard en même temps  
\- Ah nan mais ça me dérange pas hein ! La seule chose importante c'est que vous avez trouvé votre Alpha/Omega, celui qui vous correspond. Que ce soit un mec ou une fille, ça change rien !  
\- Exactement marmonna Tsukishima en arrivant par derrière, maintenant Miss curiosité, tu retournes avec moi en cours.  


Et il me tira à sa suite sans me laisser le temps de protester, me forçant à lancer des signes d'au revoir mélodramatique à mes amis, agitant un mouchoir et les yeux brillants de larmes. Oui, tout va bien, merci de demander, pas besoin d'appeler les blouses blanches ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je finis par regagner ma liberté et suivit Tsukishima bien sagement, observant son cou. Effectivement, il y avait bien une marque. Mais avec ma petite taille, je devais bien regarder pour voir quelque chose. Au final, je me reconcentrai sur le chemin.  


En attendant, Kageyama semblait décidé à me caser avec le petit feinteur de l'équipe, mais il ne semblait pas très réceptif aux sous-entendus de Kageyama. Il ne les comprenait même pas pour la plupart. Et puis vint ce jour fatidique. Celui où Kageyama manqua de m'assommer parce que je refusais de partir alors que mes chaleurs venaient de se déclencher. Par contre, lorsqu'il força Hinata à me ramener chez moi, étrangement, je ne râlais pas. Après tout, ça faisait presque dix minutes que je frottais ma tête dans son cou, reprenant mes manières de chat et ronronnant presque lorsqu'il tapota timidement le dessus de ma tête.  


\- Tu devrais le faire à ma place Kageyama marmonna Hinata en mordillant sa lèvre  
\- Pourquoi ? Apparemment, elle veut rester avec toi.  
\- J'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un Omega en chaleur moi ! Gémit-il, je veux pas risquer de lui sauter dessus !  
\- Pense à ce que je te ferais si tu oses la forcer à quoi que ce soit gronda Kageyama, le regard sombre  
\- Je préfère pas répondit-il en frissonnant, c'est juste que j'aime déjà beaucoup son odeur d'habitude mais là… c'est encore pire !  
\- Tu aimes son odeur ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sugawara  
\- Ça veut dire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, ça veut dire que [t/p] est ton Omega. Enfin, celle qui te correspond le plus.  
\- Oh… ses joues rougirent, ça veut dire que…  
\- Non. L'interrompit Kageyama. Pas forcément. Le sourire du petit soleil se fana, mais comme elle adore ton odeur elle aussi, c'est possible.  
\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il, les joues rougissantes à nouveau, pourtant elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas sensible aux odeurs non ?  
\- Sauf la tienne.  


Inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait, je restais dans les bras d'Hinata, souriant et profitant à fond de son odeur. Il finit par accepter de me raccompagner et, à mon grand regret, me laissa avec ma mère. Quelques jours plus tard, de nouveau consciente de mes actes mais trop gênée pour aller le voir, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler. Avisant Kageyama non loin, je souris sadiquement avant de courir pour lui sauter sur le dos en criant "Tooobbyyyyy !!!"  


Heureusement, mon cri l'avait préparé au choc et il ne s'écrasa pas la tête face contre terre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre mon erreur en sentant une odeur de tarte meringuée. Hinata était là. Alors que je ne voulais pas le voir pour l'instant…  


\- Pas la peine d'être gênés tous les deux, vous avez l'air ridicule ! Protesta Kageyama, bon [t/p] lâche moi et bouge-toi de tout lui dire avant que moi je le fasse.  
\- T-Très bien… je descendis lentement du dos de mon meilleur ami avant de le regarder s'éloigner, immobile. Hinata s'était arrêté lui aussi  
\- B-Bon…  
\- D'abord… merci de m'avoir raccompagnée et puis désolée de t'avoir pris pour ma peluche…  
\- C'est rien ! Kageyama m'a forcé parce que j'avais trop peur de mal m'y prendre et puis… c'est vrai que tu aimes mon odeur ?  
\- Ah… je rougis violemment, P-Peut-être. Mais c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup les pâtisseries…  
\- Les pâtisseries ? Y'en a beaucoup avec du citron ?  
\- La tarte meringuée… devant son regard curieux je souris légèrement, je t'en ferais goûter la prochaine fois que je passerais en ville, j'en ramènerais  
\- Moui... Il hocha la tête, pensif, ou alors, je pourrais aller avec toi. Pour euh…tu sais sortir... Un peu…  
\- Hinata, demandais-je face à son air plus qu'embarrassé, tu me proposes de m'inviter à sortir avec toi ?  
\- Euh… oui ?  
\- D'accord, avec plaisir !  


La tension sur ses épaules se dissipa d'un seul coup et il me lança un sourire éclatant, avant de m'attirer à sa suite vers le lycée, tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne.  


\- T'es pas sérieuse ?!  


Le cri d'indignation venant de derrière moi me fit sursauter. Kageyama me fixait, l'air blasé et exaspéré à la fois. Pourquoi ? Je lui avais seulement demandé de l'aide pour choisir comment m'habiller pour aller à mon premier rendez-vous. En plus, avec Hinata ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant !  


\- Fais pas cette tête marmonna-t-il face à ma moue boudeuse, t'as essayé tellement de vêtements que je sais même plus lesquels t'as déjà essayé ou pas !  
\- Tu ne fais même pas l'effort de m'aider marmonnais-je, tu te contentes de répéter que ça me va bien pour chaque tenue.  
\- Faut pas t'attendre à des conseils de mode de ma part.  


Je soupirai profondément. Pourquoi est-ce que mon ami d'enfance n'est pas une fille ? Je retournai dans le dressing me changer. Cette fois, je me contentai d'un jean un peu moulant, d'un chemisier bleu ciel et d'une veste en cuir noir. Lorsque je montrais le résultat à Kageyama, il sourit et me fit signe que c'était parfait. Je me tournai vers le miroir, pas entièrement convaincue.  


\- Me demande pas mon avis si tu t'en fout ! Moi je te dis que cette tenue est la mieux de toutes celles que t'as essayé. Je suis sûr que ça plaira à Hinata.  


Je finis par me laisser convaincre, malgré la mauvaise volonté de Kageyama. Mais bon. J'avais ma tenue pour le lendemain ! Comme ça au moins, j'étais sûre d'être pile à l'heure. Finalement, Kageyama resta dormir chez moi - avec moi comme d'habitude - et ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant plusieurs heures. La raison ? Peut-être le fait que j'avais entamé une conversation par message avec Hinata ? Au bout d'un moment, je vis une grande main traverser mon champ de vision pour m'arracher mon téléphone. Je me tournai immédiatement vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

**"De : [t/p]  
Oi imbécile, arrête d'envoyer des messages et laisse-la dormir, la lumière me gêne !"**

**"De : Hinata  
Kageyama ?! Tu es chez [t/p] ?!"**

**"De : [t/p]  
Ouais, j'avais la flemme de rentrer alors je squatte son lit. Pourquoi ?"**

Aucune réponse ne parvient. Au bout de presque dix minutes, [t/p] força son meilleur ami à avouer à son presque petit-ami la vérité sur son orientation sexuelle. Ou du moins, essaya. Car au vu du sourire sadique du passeur, tout ça n'était pas dans ses plans.

**"De : [t/p]  
Quoi, t'es jaloux ?" _(NDA : prenez bien la voix de la hyène dans le roi lion après que Simba lui dit "Hey, tu peux pas trouver un adversaire à ta taille")_**

**"De : Hinata  
Chuis pas jaloux."**

Ce fut sa dernière réponse. J'avais un peu peur pour la suite maintenant…

**Le lendemain.**

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que j'attendais Hinata au parc près du centre-ville, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas. Un peu inquiète - surtout sachant que j'étais arrivée un peu en retard, je jetai un œil à mon téléphone pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message, mais rien. Je continuai d'attendre et, au bout de vingt minutes, je me décidai à lui envoyer un message. La réponse fusa.

**"De : Hinata  
Désolé, je peux pas venir"**

Je fixais mon téléphone, trop surprise pour faire autre chose. Puis, l'information arriva à mon cerveau. Il ne viendrait pas. Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer douloureusement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ma tristesse se changea en colère. Il m'avait abandonné sans même me prévenir à l'avance ! Et puis c'était quoi ce ton froid ?! Malgré tout peu décidée à ce que Kageyama court chez lui pour le frapper, je décidai d'aller quand même à la pâtisserie. Je n'allais tout de même pas me priver pour lui !  


Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour commander et sans même y penser, je me retrouvais assise à un des fauteuils disponibles pour les clients, accoudée à la table, occupée à fusiller du regard la petite part de tarte au citron meringuée face à moi. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'installe face à moi.  


\- Qu'est-ce que cette part de gâteau t'as fait pour se faire incendier du regard, jolie demoiselle ?  


Une odeur entêtante de caramel me prit au nez et je me raidis brusquement. Cette odeur de séduction… un Alpha ! Mon odeur d'intimidation se déclencha instinctivement, entraînant dans une drôle de réaction en chaîne un coup de poing sur la tête du beau châtain. Un brun - qui ressemblait vaguement à Kageyama dans l’aura ainsi que dans l’odeur - s'installa face à moi, poussant l'autre qui gémissait des "Iwa-chan" à répétition.  


\- Désolé, fais pas attention à lui, il est inoffensif. T'es une Omega c'est ça ? Pratique cette odeur d'intimidation.  
\- Ah euh… Oui.  
\- Je suis Iwaizumi Hajime. Et l'autre crétin, c'est Oikawa Tooru. Enchanté  
\- [t/n] [t/p]. Ah ! Vous êtes les Senpai de Toby !  
\- Toby ? Tu parles de Tobio-chan ? Il se serait enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? Commenta le châtain, curieux  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis son amie d'enfance. Mais bon, je devais venir ici avec quelqu'un mais… il s'est désisté au dernier moment.  
\- Quel culot ! S'indigna Oikawa  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, cette pâtisserie te rappelle son odeur c'est ça ? Demanda Iwaizumi  
\- Ouais…  
\- Sérieux ? Oikawa se pencha pour renifler la part de gâteau, puis il se redressa, chibi-chan !  
\- Tu devais sortir avec Hinata ? S'étonna le brun  
\- Moui…  
\- Et tu sais pourquoi il a annulé ?  


Pourquoi ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé. Trop énervée pour ça. Mais… je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, et s'il avait une très bonne raison ? Je devrais peut-être lui demander… sous les yeux encourageant des deux garçons, j'envoyai un message à Hinata pour lui demander pourquoi. Et en voyant la réponse, je me suis sentie vraiment idiote.

**"De : Hinata  
Malade. Encore."**

C'est vrai qu'il avait été malade il y a quelques jours, peut-être n'était-il pas complètement guérit et avait replongé ? Bref. Je décidai d'harceler Kageyama de messages pour avoir son adresse, lui promettant de lui expliquer tout une fois rentrée, et sourit joyeusement. Avant de me lever et partir, mon gâteau bien à l'abri dans une petite boîte, je remarquai que le cou d'Iwaizumi était marqué, comme celui de Noya et Tsukishima. Donc, le châtain à côté, c'était son Alpha ? D'après le regard qu'il lui lançait, oui.  


\- Vous savez, je vais finir par en faire une règle de généralité moi.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que les Omega hommes finissent par aller avec des Alpha hommes.  


Les deux rougirent sous mon rire et je les saluais rapidement avant de courir chez Hinata, non sans avoir téléchargé et ouvert une application de GPS sur mon téléphone avant. Bah quoi ? Je connaissais pas sa rue et si je me perds ça me ferait du temps en moins avec lui. Il me fallut presque une demi-heure pour arriver et je toquai timidement à la porte. Après de longues minutes, c'est un Hinata aux joues rouges et tout échevelé qui m'ouvrit, les yeux tout aussi rouges. Son visage se figea. Tout comme le reste de son corps.  


\- Mmh… Bonjour ? Tentais-je, toujours aussi timide  
\- … Bonjour. Et euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pouvait se voir quand même et puis, j'étais à la pâtisserie alors j'ai ramené un bout de gâteau mais… si tu préfères, je peux rentrer chez moi et te laisser.  


Voilà, maintenant je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis, son odeur était bien plus forte que d'habitude. Il soupira, profondément, le genre de soupire qui te fais comprendre directement à quel point tu es ennuyante, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu plus. Hinata n'est pas si froid d'habitude…  


\- Entre.  


Hein ? Je relevai la tête, perplexe, et finit par entrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la chambre d'Hinata qui s'était couché et roulé sous la couette. Et il me fixait avec ses grands yeux innocents. Finalement, il fronça le nez.  


\- Tu as vraiment dormis avec lui alors.  
\- Avec lui ?  
\- Tu sens la menthe… marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, l'air boudeur  
\- La menthe ? Ah ! Tu parles de Toby ! Il avait raison alors souris-je en me rapprochant de son lit et sa tête, tu es jaloux.  
\- C'est même pas une question…  
\- Avant de commencer à bouder comme un enfant, commençais-je en souriant et fouillant ma galerie d'images, si tu jetais un œil à cette photo récente ?  


Hinata obéit, peu décidé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La photo en question était en fait Kageyama et son ami Kenma qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Et la main de Kenma qui disparaissait sous le t-shirt du brun permettait d'éviter l'option où il n'était pas consentant. D'ailleurs, l'image qui suivit montrait un Kageyama furieux et un Kenma qui se cachait le visage entre ses mains, rouge écarlate. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  


\- Si j'avais su que celui dont Kenma était amoureux c'était Kageyama…  
\- Hier il a fait exprès de te rendre jaloux. Mais je dois avouer que ça te rend très mignon.  
\- A-Arrête… le petit feinteur rougis avant de détourner le regard, désolé pour aujourd'hui…  
\- C'est rien voyons. Tu es là, je suis là, le gâteau est là… tout est parfait comme ça.  


Pour convaincre mon petit soleil, je commençai par le faire asseoir et sortit le gâteau et la cuillère. Ensuite, je pris un bout avec la cuillère et le tendis à Hinata qui rougit un peu plus et ferma les yeux. Dès qu'il eut le gâteau en bouche, il grimaça et avala difficilement.  


\- Waaah, c'est hyper acide !  
\- Vraiment ? Je pris la part dans la main et croquai à pleine dents dedans, bah, c'est une tarte citron meringuée normale. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Désolé… marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux  
\- Mais c'est pas grave ça !  
\- Si, tu es déçue.  
\- Un peu, mais j'ai juste pas pensé au fait que tu pourrais ne pas aimer. C'est pas grave d'accord ? Fais-moi un peu de place sous ta couette.  
\- … hein ?  
\- Quoi ? Je veux des câlins. J'ai besoin d'affection. Alors laisse toi faire !  


Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, j'escaladai son lit, disparaissait sous la couette, et me blottit dans les bras d'Hinata, ronronnant presque tellement cette sensation était agréable. Mmh… j'aimais vraiment son odeur de pâtisserie…  


\- Dis, commença Hinata, tu m'en veux vraiment pas pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Tu veux te faire "pardonner" ? Soupirais-je  
\- Exact !  
\- Très bien… je réfléchis quelques secondes puis sourit, un peu sadiquement peut-être, alors embrasse-moi.  
\- Q-Q-Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il en rougissant violemment  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? Demandais-je en faisant une moue déçue  
\- C-C'est pas ça… il détourna le regard, je veux vraiment me faire pardonner et ce moyen a l'air parfait mais… je voudrais pas te rendre malade…  
\- Tu viendrais t'occuper de moi ?  
\- Pas Kageyama ? S'étonna-t-il  


Je fonçai le nez, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là Toby ? Il viendrait me rendre visite sûrement, mais j'ai l'habitude. Mais avoir Hinata rien que pour moi, à prendre soin de moi… ça serait le rêve ! Ma moue boudeuse revint et Hinata finit par craquer.  


\- B-Bon. D-D'accord. Je… je vais le faire.  


Mon sourire éclaira immédiatement mon visage et, pour l'aider et aussi cacher ma gêne, je fermai les yeux. J'essayais de calmer mentalement mon cœur impatient, tandis que je le sentais se rapprocher lentement. Enfin, je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres.  


Il avait encore le goût acide du citron sur les lèvres, mais le contact garda son caractère doux. Et aussi innocent que les grands yeux d'Hinata. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, je réussis de justesse à étouffer mon gémissement de protestation, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les joues d'Hinata avaient pris presque trois teintes de rouge en plus, et ses yeux brillaient de doute, d'espoir et de joie à la fois.  


\- Encore un… demandais-je finalement  


Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi. Cette fois, son baiser fut bien moins innocent. Alors que je glissai une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, je sentis quelque chose d'humide caresser mes lèvres. Sans plus de réflexion, je les entrouvris pour lui autoriser le passage. Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je ne pus pas retenir ma protestation inconsciente et je rouvris les yeux en l'entendant rire doucement.  


\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne [t/p]. Mes joues rougirent violemment, Merci d'être venue jusque chez moi pour me voir, souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue d'une main, ça me fait très plaisir.  


\- C'est normal, et puis je m’inquiétais un peu aussi… J'espère que tu vas vite guérir.  


Il sourit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser une fois de plus.  


Au final, je suis tombée malade quelques jours plus tard et, persuadé d'en être coupable, Hinata est venu s'occuper de moi. Maintenant, je peux mourir heureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Le prochain sera Daichi ^^


End file.
